The Many Secrets of Tyson
by TyKa-Forever
Summary: I had been here so many times before, and yet everytime something seems to have changed. I couldn't believe how many times i've been here, and how many times i've lied to my team mates about it, i feel so awful, but i just cant tell them. TyKa, TyRa
1. What Not To Say

**TKF: Hello Everyone i'm really really sorry it has taken THIS long to update, i have been sooooo busy. Anyway enjoy the fic**

Chapter 1

What Not To Say

"TYSON I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU, I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOU ON MY TEAM LONG ENOUGH. I'VE HAD IT. I HATE YOU TYSON!!!!!!! AND I DON'T CARE IF I EVER SEE YOUR AGNORANT, LOUDMOUTHED SELF AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

Tyson was stunned and hurt at what Kai had just said, he looked at Kai hoping to detect that Kai was lying to him but finding none, so he replied.

"I…Kai…I hope too never see you again…you…YOU COLD HEARTED…BASTARD!!!" And just like that he ran off, everyone knew Kai had gone over the edge with his insults, everyone knew Tyson was crying, but no one knew how much the comment Kai made had effected Tyson.

Ray glared at Kai and said,

"I hope your happy with yourself Kai" and walked off into the dojo. Max and Kenny just stared at Kai waiting for a reply but knowing they wouldn't get one just gave up, they thought it would be best if they stayed outside, but as long as they stayed away from Kai, they didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

---------------------------------------

Ray walked into the bedroom he and Tyson were sharing,

"Ty?" Tyson was lying on the bed, obviously crying.

"Go away Ray" he said, his voice muffled by the covers.

"Ty…Kai didn't mean it…look at me Ty" Tyson sat up unwillingly, and faced Ray.

"Ty…he didn't mean it…I'm sure" But Tyson didn't look to convinced and tears rolled down his face, Ray couldn't stand it anymore and hugged him. Ray then pulled away blushing, but Tyson being the naïve person he is didn't notice.

"I'll get Kai for you, so you two can talk…Ty I'm sure he didn't mean what he said…" Ray hugged Tyson one last time before he walked out the room to get Kai.

------------------------------

I'm so confused, ok yeah I would never let anyone know that, after all this is me…Kai but sometimes I wish this wasn't me, sometimes I wish I could be someone like Tyson…a nice friendly, cute person…cute???? I didn't just think that…right?…What Tyson said to me hurt but I guess what I said hurt him much more…why am I thinking this? Why should I be sorry to Tyson? His annoying, loud, obnoxious, and hot…hot? There I go again…I don't like Tyson right?…Of course not!…I'm stupid too even think that…I can't like him…

"Kai?" _Damn Ray…he has to interrupt my thoughts…_

"What?" Kai said a little more than un-friendly.

"Go and apologise to Tyson…" When Ray realised Kai wasn't going to move he said "NOW Kai,"

Apologise? Apologise for what? He should be apologising to me…

"Kai stop thinking about yourself, you hurt Tyson so much…his crying you know" _Crying? Tyson? Tyson doesn't cry…why would he care what I say anyway? He knows I don't mean it…right?_

"…its surprising how one person can make a very happy person like Tyson, so upset…" Ray glared at Kai and walked away. _Ouch that hurt…I need to see Tyson…if Ray is serious…and Tyson is crying…then its…my fault…why do I feel so bad? What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I have to apologise…I've never felt like this before…what is wrong with me?…_

Kai got up from the tree he was sitting at, and walked to Ray's and Tyson's room. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Tyson?" Kai asked uncertainly, he had never been good at starting a conversation. Tyson didn't want to show Kai that he had been crying. "Ty…Tyson…I'm s…orry…I didn't…mean what I…said…I never…do…" Tyson looked up at Kai. _He has been crying…omg…I didn't mean to do this too him…I really am a cold hearted bastard…_ "Kai…are you ok?" Tyson asked looking concerned at Kai, "Yeah…I really am sorry…really sorry…" Tyson hugged Kai, and smiling said "I knew you had a soft side Kai" _When he touched me I felt really weird…why does he do this to me?…I think I do like him…but only a tiny bit…I could never love him…I don't love him…I can't…_

"Let go of me Tyson" Kai said sternly, Tyson's smile fell.

"S…..Sorry Kai" He let go of Kai, and walked outside. Kai who sat down on Tyson's bed was starting to miss the closeness. _Why Tyson? Why do you torture me?…why do I feel this way? I thought that if I pretended I hated Tyson this feeling would go away…but it hasn't…am I really in **love **with Tyson?…_

-------------------------------------

"Ty…you ok?" Ray asked, Tyson put on a fake grin. "You know, you worry too much Ray." Tyson slung his arm casually over Ray's shoulders, making Ray blush.

"Hey Ray bud, what's wrong?" Tyson let go of Ray and looked at him concerned, "Er…nothing Ty" Ray said smiling trying to get rid of his blush.

"Are you sure? Do you have a temperature?" Tyson asked putting his hand on Ray's forehead, making Ray blush worse. Max hadn't meant to be watching but he was glad he had been.

Omg, Ray likes Tyson!!! It is so obvious, but yet why haven't I noticed this before. Wait a sec…doesn't Tyson like Kai??? And…doesn't Kai like Tyson???…This is going to turn into a big mess…I need to talk to Ray first to see if what I think is true…maybe it won't be…

"Ray I need to talk to you" Max said, Tyson looked at Max strangely.

"Is something going on between you two?" Tyson asked, Max sweatdropped and nudged Ray in the stomach.

"No" Max said quickly pulling the still blushing Ray away so he could talk to him.

----------------------------------------

What are they hiding from me? It obviously has something to do with me, or they would have included me…As Ray and Max are talking Tyson felt a pang of jealousy, because Max was talking to Ray. Tyson was looking at Ray, his eyes showing jealousy and pain. Max looked at Tyson worriedly he had never seen his best friend like this, Max was very worried and showed his concern with Ray. _Why am I jealous that Ray and Max were talking? Its **only **Ray after all, why would I be jealous?…What's wrong with me? _Ray walked up to Tyson

As Ray and Max are talking Tyson felt a pang of jealousy, because Max was talking to Ray. Tyson was looking at Ray, his eyes showing jealousy and pain. Max looked at Tyson worriedly he had never seen his best friend like this, Max was very worried and showed his concern with Ray. Ray walked up to Tyson 

"Ty, are you ok?" Tyson looked at Ray, he and Ray made eye contact.

"Course…" He said, breaking eye contact and looking at the ground. "You don't seem ok Ty, and you definitely aren't yourself." Ray said, Tyson was still looking at the ground. Ray was about to comfort him when Kai walked out. "What are you doing Kon?" He asked sternly, Ray looked at Kai then at Tyson. "I was comforting him, for your information" Ray replied sharply. Kai then glared at Ray, and then said "We are now practising, so Tyson get off your lazy butt and come over here" Tyson didn't move.

"Tyson, now!" Ray had to say something

"Kai SHUT UP, your making Tyson worse…" Kai looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?????? KAI IF YOU WERE ANY KINDA FRIEND YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED TYSON IS UPSET…NOW IF YOU WOULD KINDLY SHUT UP, THEN I WOULD BE HAPPY!!!!" Ray looked very frustrated, Tyson didn't understand why was Ray being like this. Ray came and sat down next to Tyson and did something very unexpected, Ray hugged him. Ray slipped his arm around Tyson's waist and pulled Tyson closer to himself.

"Ty, what's the matter?" Max knew Ray was going to help Tyson, so he said to Kenny and Kai to go away. Kai glared but left Tyson alone with Ray.

"What's wrong?" Ray looked very concerned

"Everything, but mostly…Kai Why is he like that ray? Tell me why…I only want to be his friend…" Tyson was close to tears Ray could tell. "Ray I think…I love him…I think I love Kai…" Ray could feel his heart break in half, Tyson liked Kai. Ray couldn't think about himself right now though, he had to help Tyson.

"You love…Kai? But his always horrible to you"

"I know…I can't help it Ray." Tyson was in tears now "I know his always horrible to me and he hurts me more than anyone, but there is always a slight chance, you should never give up hope." Tyson said, Ray hugged Tyson more. Tyson buried his head into Ray's shirt.  
"I just…wish the pain would go away…" They stayed like that a long time, but one thing that didn't know was that they were being watched, the person's eyes were crimson, and they held jealousy.

To Be Continued…

**TKF: Thanks for reading the fic! I will update as soon as i can**


	2. What Can I Do Now?

TKF: Hello everyone sorry about the long wait, and i am really sorry if you dont like this chapter. But i promise there will be more TyKa in later chapters.

-

Part 2

What Can Be Called True Feelings For Someone

Tyson was eating breakfast, Ray was the only other person in the house. Everyone else had gone out, this was really strange. Ray came down and sat on the chair next to Tyson, after a while Ray started staring at him. "Hm? Ray why are you staring at me? You wanna say something?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Actually there is something I would like to do." Ray got closer to Tyson their lips practically touching by this time Tyson was blushing madly and he was breathing rapidly, Ray whispered something. As Ray pulled away he let his hand move slowly down Tyson's arm, Tyson shivered, but he couldn't pretend he hadn't enjoyed the contact.

-

Tyson woke up sweating, his eyes shifting around him. Then he looked to the person who was sleeping next to him in bed, Ray. The same guy he had just had that dream about, Tyson blushed madly, maybe he really was starting to like Ray. He lay back down on his side of the bed, planning to get back to sleep. He closed his eyes, then he heard thunder. Tyson had always hated thunder, and lightening very strange since Dragoon was storm type. Tyson sat up shaking, he really hated thunder storms. There was a really loud thunder clap, so Tyson grabbed onto the thing closest to him, in this case it was Ray. Ray woke up instantly, and stared at Tyson startled that he was hanging on his arm.

"Tyson?" Ray asked quietly, Tyson realised Ray was awake and blushed really badly.

"S…Sorry…Ray" Tyson said quickly letting go of Ray. _Why did he have to let go of me? I really wish he hadn't._

"Ty, are you scared of thunder storms?" Tyson didn't answer but instead hid under the covers  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Tyson said something muffled from under the covers, it was an obvious 'yeah.' Ray did something really unexpected for the second time that day, he grabbed Tyson put his arm around Tyson's waist again and comforted him. Tyson at this point felt his hormones go berserk. Tyson shrugged it off, he would never like Ray.Tyson absentmindedly put his head on Ray's shoulder, and Ray…he just pulled Tyson closer.

-

The next morning Ray went on like nothing had happened, so Tyson thought of it as just a dream…a really nice…dream.

"Tyson?" Max asked curiously

"What's up with you?" Tyson started blushing

"Nothing…" Kenny then entered the room, he saw the expression on Tyson's face.

"So Tyson…who are you in love with?" Tyson looked startled.

"W-Wha? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN LOVE?"

-

Ray walked downstairs, he now thought last night was a dream. It was too good to be true.

"Gramps can I use the phone please?" Ray asked politely.

"Course Ray man!" Ray thanked Tyson's gramps, then picked up the phone and was about to ring Lee when…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN LOVE?" _That was Tyson? _Ray continued dialling and waited, the phone rang and then Lee picked up.

"Hi Lee, how are you doing?" Ray asked

"Fine thanks Ray, what's up? Why did you ring?" Ray blushed, just at that moment Tyson decided to come in.

"Hey Ray…why are you blushing?" Tyson asked curiously,

"Your blushing? It must be something important then" Lee said from the phone. "Shut up Lee! Tyson don't worry I'm fine" Ray said with a smile, Tyson looked at Ray and then smiled too. "Ooooooook Ray!" and then he walked off.

"So Ray, who do you like?"

"Erm…" Ray blushed madly

"Who?"

"Its er…" Ray was blushing really badly

"ITS TYSON ISN'T IT?" Lee shouted from the phone

"WHAT? NO!" Ray shouted sweat dropping

"IT IS! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT SINCE THE AMERICAN TOURNAMENT!" Ray double taked

"You knew that long?" He asked

"See you later Ray, I have to be there to see this…" And with that Lee hung up. Ray blinked then realised. _That was strange…wait a sec Lee's coming here! So that's why he said he would stay in Japan, he knew something like this was gonna happen._

-

Lee arrived at Tyson's house after dinner, Ray and Tyson were chatting in a room by themselves.

"You know Ray, you need to lighten up" Tyson knew he shouldn't be teasing him but him didn't know what else to say, he had started getting really nervous whenever he was around Ray.

"Oh really?" Ray said

"Yup" Tyson said grinning, suddenly Tyson saw something in Ray's eyes…Ray was planning something.

"Your starting to scare me Ray, what are you doing?" Tyson asked nervously  
"I'm lightening up" Ray said grinning.

"Sure you are." Tyson said. Blinking cutely, Tyson found himself being pinned down by Ray's weight.

"Got you," Ray smiled. _Oh no, what is he going to do to me? _He bent down to where he was laying on the floor, Tyson could feel a blush coming. Fighting the blush Tyson tried to ignore how close he and Ray were. _Every time he is close to me nowadays my breathing goes shallow and I start blushing, why does he do this to me?_

Tyson then noticed Ray had straddled his hips, Tyson's breaths were coming out ragged, and he knew he was blushing very badly.

"Now who should lighten up Ty?" Ray asked bending down so he was right next to Tyson's face.  
"I-I…W-Will you g-get off me…R-Ray?" Ray smirked. _now or never_. "Go on Ray kiss him" Tyson and Ray looked up, it was Lee. Ray got off Tyson very quickly blushing, but he wasn't in the state Tyson was in.  
"Hey Lee!" Tyson said blushing brightly.

"Continue pretend like I…wasn't even here." Lee said winking at Ray and then he walked out the room. Ray blushed.

"So…er…Tyson…" Ray found that he couldn't get his words out straight, so he thought actions were better than words.

Ray went forward so he and Tyson were practically kissing, and then he pressed his lips against Tyson's in a light kiss. Ray then pulled away, he hadn't worked out what he was going to say.

Tyson just stared in shock at Ray's actions. _what do I do now?_

"Ray…I…" He looked at Ray

"Why…did you do that?" He felt confused, worried, and he felt like he was betraying Kai. He couldn't take it, he ran. He didn't know what to do or say anymore. What was wrong with him?

-

Again they were being watched by the same person with crimson eyes. _Why do you torture me so Ty? When can you be just mine?_

To Be continued


	3. What Is Happening To Me

**TKF: I am sooooooo sorry i took so long, thanks to all the reviewers! Here's what you've been waiting for...**

Part 3

What Is Happening To Me

A boy with blue eyes sat on the top of a hill, his hair blowing in a wind. _'Ray has taken my first kiss….' _Lots of things had happened to him over the past few days. The boy looked up at the sky, the sun was settling. 'Its so beautiful' he thought. He then looked at his watch he'd been out for more than five hours, but who could blame him? After all that's happened to him, He really didn't know what to do, his lovely blue eyes stared up at the sky one last time, before he reluctantly stood up. He put his hat on and put on his trademark grin. He had been so well known for his smile yet…'_why can't anyone see the true me?' _His strides were starting to get slower, until he finally stopped, and sighed.

"Tyson?" The blue eyed boy looked up suddenly.

"Tala?……Its just you." Tala smiled at him

"Why are you here?" Tyson gazed at the floor yet again, and shrugged.

"I'm just having a walk" Tala looked at Tyson, and raised his eye brows.

"Of course you are, everyone has five hour walks." He replied sarcastically.

"So Ty, you still haven't answered why you're here." Tyson sighed, then had a thought.

"I can't tell you but…….can……I stay with you tonight?" Tala stared at Tyson, stunned by the sudden question, and started blushing.

"You can if you want." He said pretending not to care. Tyson smiled

"Thanks Tala." Tyson than ran up and hugged Tala. Tala blushed brightly.

"So why are you out here?" Tyson grinned.

"Hm….just walking" And started walking away. Tyson suddenly stopped walking.

"What?" Tala asked curiously, Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"I don't actually know where your apartment is." Tyson laughed

Tala looked at him and smiled, "I'll show you where it is Ty" Tyson grinned.

"Thanks…." He said before following Tala.

"WHERE IS HE?" A very angry Ray shouted.

"I'm sure his fine." Max said unsurely, he had this small feeling that maybe, just maybe he wasn't so fine.

"Yeah but where is he?"

"I…don't know…" Max said regretfully

'Ty…Please be ok, please…'

(At Tala's Apartment )

They hadn't had much luck so far, it had started raining on the way to Tala's….but Tyson hadn't minded, it suited how he felt at the moment. He walked slowly behind Tala, not making any conversation like he usually would just lost in deep thought, so Tala said.

"What's up with you? How are the Bladebreakers?" Tyson stopped suddenly

"What's wrong Ty?" He looked at the ground

"Nothing…..sorry" Tyson continued walking but not before answering Tala's question. "I'm ok, and the Bladebreakers are fine."

"Why such a short answer?" Tyson looked at Tala, and for some reason felt like he could tell Tala everything. So there he was, telling the Bladebreakers worst enemy everything and yet Tyson felt like he was the only person he could trust……apart from Ray.

'I'm sorry Ray……please don't be angry'

Ray sat down by the phone, he had insisted to Max that he sit by the phone incase Tyson rings. Max agreed with Ray and went upstairs to bed. Ray was starting to get tired when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ray…..its Tyson"

"TYSON! GOD ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU?……Tyson please tell me your ok"

"Ray…..I'm fine"

"When are you going to come back…."

"I……Ray its difficult…..I cant come back…..not yet"

"But Ty…."

"I'm sorry Ray I have to go…."

"But Tyson!"

"Bye Ray….."

"Bye……Tyson" Ray heard the dialling tone, Tyson had hung up. Ray didn't know were he was or when he was coming back. Ray put his face in his hands, _what am I going to do now?_

**To Be Continued...**

**TKF:Hi peeps! Thanks for reading...Until next time**


	4. What else can happen?

**TKF: Hey guys i'm so sorry it took ages for this next chapter.. been caught up with GCSE's and all that, which i got today!**

**Anyways thanks for everyone who has reviewed here's what you were waiting for.**

What Else Can Happen?

Tyson's POV

I woke up next morning, the sun gleaming in on me. I opened my eyes wearily. Yesterday seems a blur to me, so much happened. I sat up and felt a breeze, realising i had no shirt or trousers on i blushed, i couldn't remember where they had gone? I pulled the cover back up to my shoulders trying to cover what was left of my decency. I looked around the room trying to find where the hell my clothes went. _'Im going to have to get out of bed, great.'_ Carefully and quietly i slowly moved out of bed, as i knew i was staying in Tala's spare room, i didnt want him to hear the floorboard creek and him come in on my like this. Thankfully i found my trousers and shoved them on, feeling slightly more decent, i pushed the door open and walked down the long hall to the kitchen.

I had been here so many times before, and yet everytime something seems to have changed. I couldn't believe how many times i've been here, and how many times i've lied to my team mates about it, i feel so awful, but i just cant tell them. I cant face up to the fact i've been sneaking around without tell them.

/You have to tell them soon Tyson/

/I know i should though, but its not the right thing to do.. not yet/

/you have to Tyson/

/I know Dragoon but i-/ that was when i stopped, i froze and stared, it was as though someone had punched me in the stomach and i couldn't move, my breaths came faster, and i just couldnt move, think or say anything. It was _him. _How did he get in?

"What are you doing here?!" A sharp voice said from accross the room, he's crimson eyes piercing me, like many burning flames. Still i stood there frozen to the spot. He wore his normal tracksuit bottoms, but he had a different shirt on, he was slightly more dressed up than usual, his hair was styled nice and he just looked amazing. Breath-taking almost. I just stood there looking like an idiot, whilst he stared at me right in the eye. Finally i broke the contact and then said.

"Kai..." There wasn't anything else i could say, i was shocked that he'd found me, i was shocked that he was here, even more i was shocked how amazing he looked.

"We're going now." I stopped my train of though and joked around and said

"Oh dont be so uptight Kai, i know you missed me but you didnt have to come" He stopped, he's eyes piercing straight into mine, he looked mad, very mad. I took a deep breath, looking away i could still feel his eyes burning into me, even though this was a serious moment i couldnt help but blush, he was actually looking at me. I glanced back up making eye contact again. 'Wow he does look amazing' Suddenly he grabbed me roughly.

"Ouch Kai what was that fo-"

"Shut up.. i can hear someone coming!" Slowly we walked back into the bedroom i had been in previously, seeing my top on the floor made me realise i had been topless the whole time, and made me blush so much i felt my face was on fire. I was about to get it when Kai grabbed my hand and pulled me into a cupboard. Stunned slightly i didnt say anything for a while, i could feel his skin against mine, warm and comforting. I felt relaxed for the first time in a couple of days. Then i realised he was still holding my hand, and i think he realised too as he let go quickly. For a couple of minutes all you could hear was our breath coming quietly as we were trying not to make a sound. Then we heard noises, i didnt know what was going on but i was scared, and i knew Kai was too.

Kai's POV

I was worried about Tyson, he had been gone a day now. I stayed up in the dojo, waiting and waiting and waiting. 'Where could he be?'

/Kai go to sleep/

/No dranzer/

/Kai, you cant help him if your tired/

/Im staying awake till he gets home/

/Fine whatever. grumpy./

I then ignored her after that, i wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. So when Ray came in the next morning, i just sat there and ignored him, i didnt enjoy his company, i didnt enjoy how close he was to Tyson, i didnt like anything about Ray.

"Have you been up all night Kai?..." I just ignored him and walked out, i couldn't face up to talking to him, i needed to find Tyson. The wind was cold and whipped me in the face, like ice. Waking me up, i was more determind to find Tyson, but where could he be? I walked to the bridge above the water, and looked down. Many thoughts went through my head, then i realised just how relaxing the wind was brushing against my hair. Getting side-tracked i was just about to walk away then i heard voices, one of which i recognised.. _Tala.._

**Flashback**

"Kai.." Tala looked Kai straight in the eye. "I missed you when we were apart, i need you Kai" Kai looked shocked, as Tala got closer to him.

"Tala, we can't. We musn't." Tala had cornered Kai into a corner.

"You know you want it Kai..." he said brushing Kai's check, leaving a shiver run all the way down his spine.

"Tala.. You know i like T-" Tyson appeared, Kai looked at Tyson, Tala looked at Tyson, silence. Tyson was smiling but Kai could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't disturb you did i?.." He asked looking genuinely quite upset. Tala glared at Kai, whilst walking to the door he whispered.

"You wont forget this Kai, one day, i will get you back for choosing Tyson and not me. One day Kai."

**End flashback**

I hid from Tala and i had an idea that he would have something to do with where Tyson is, i knew that Tyson had always gone to Tala when he was upset. But what seemed very odd about it all was that Tala wasn't with Tyson?

"What have you done with him?" I heard a voice ask, i didnt recognise the voice at first.. but when i looked i gasped with horror. I felt myself loose colour in my face, i saw his piercing brown eyes. _'Omg. it cant be, not now, not here.'_

"He's in The Mantel house, waiting for you. Do what you need to do." My heart skipped a beat. _'They are after Tyson, I have to save him..' _

I ran to the house, worried as hell and that was when i saw him. He was only in trousers and he looked amazing, i had to stop and stare at him i just couldn't stop myself. '_Tyson i am so in love with you, i wish i could tell you.'_

Then he looked at me, and i heard someone coming, so i grabbed him and moved quickly to the bedroom.

"Ouch Kai what was that fo-"

"Shut up.. i can hear someone coming!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cupboard, for a while all i could hear where our breaths, in an odd way it was soothing to be this close to Tyson again, i could feel his skin rubbing against mine. Then i realised we were still holding hands and let go. _'Wow thats embarrassing, i hope he doesn't think anything of it...but then again, i wish he did. After what happened the other day, i need him to realise i care. Im not the cold-hearted bastard everyone thinks i am, and i love Tyson.'_

We sat there for a while, and everything was silent.

"WHERE IS HE TALA?" We both jumped, someone shouted really close to us. I held him Tyson close, i didn't care anymore, i wouldn't let Tala or him touch MY Tyson. I couldn't give him up this easily, i was not going to let him go without a fight.

Normal POV

Suddenly the door swung open and two brown eyes stood staring at them. Kai went ghostly pale, it was the same eyes he had seen. Kai knew it was over, they couldn't run anymore.

"Oh god, they've found us."

**--**

**TKF: Well what did you think? sorry for such a long update, hope u guys enjoyed it!**

**R&R :D**


End file.
